darinnafandomcom-20200214-history
Allate
Allate was a later stage colony of the Precian Empire, based on Darinn, settled sometime in the 15,000s BTA. Darinn granted independence to its colonies in 13,004 BTA. The following year Allate became a Founding Member of the Darinna Republic and remained consistently loyal to the Republic throughout its history. The Republic's law ethic, the Allatian Code, was developed by ancient Allatian philosophers, the most notable of whom was Tamat Modem. The Greater Good Balance religion was also founded on Allate around the same time as the Allatian Code, in 14,021 BTA. It became widespread across the galaxy and was centred on four pillars: Peace, Truth, Justice and Compassion. Allate was recognized as a Galactic Heritage World, due to the awe-inspiring geographical feature known as the Stretch, a massive marine canyon that tears right across Allate's equator, and the ancient Hall of Law was also a protected building. An annual yacht race was held across the Stretch, with mainly Talinians taking part. The starting point was Allatina with the finishing port being Okrata, the Talinian capital. Geographical features Unusually for planets Allate was coolest at its equator, with desert covering both poles. Allate was geometrically stable, having not experienced a single seismic event in millenia. Astrographical Allate was in close proximity to the Republic of Light, whose capital world Frade was located only two light years from Allate. Government The Allatian Union had its own, well-developed political system, headed by an elected president. The President of Allate almost always commanded respect on the galactic stage. The term of office for the Allatian President was six years, with a limit of two terms. The planet had influential power in the Republic Senate. History Tigrex Hem of the Democrat Party was elected President of Allate in 12 BTA. He was re-elected in 6 BTA. The peaceful planet strongly opposed the Armed Forces Act in 3 BTA and Senator Aree Crestus was instructed to vote against it by President Hem, who was a very vocal critic of the proposed bill. Hem was deposed in 2 BTA by Darinna Chancellor Taral Gristax, after supporting the Samurai. He was convicted of treason in 1 BTA and imprisoned on the prison planet Gazada. He was eventually released in 15 ATA and allowed to return to Allate. Despite his lengthy time in jail Hem soon re-established himself as a rallying figure for freedom and justice. Erviso Didan was appointed Imperial Deputy (Governor) of Allate in 18 ATA, supplanting the office of President. He ruled until 39 ATA. Allate rose up against its Imperial rulers in 41 ATA and formally joined the Galactic Rebellion, before it was admitted into the Restored Republic the following year. The President as of 100 ATA was Demetrius Osander. Inhabitants Famous Allatians included Ripiba Bimma, a genius mathematician; Cal Orazan, a member of the Samurai High Council; Brenn Guall, Tarali politician; Hankk Edorn, the Elector of the TSR party and Sirri Langorna, Darinna Chancellor during the Great War. List of senators Sirri Langorna (female Human) *Independent *circa 90 BTA Aree Crestus (male Human) *Democrat *circa 3 BTA to 4 ATA Hankk Edorn (male Human) *TSR *circa 102 ATA Addendum Allate was occupied by the Tarali Empire in a major Republic defeat in 141 ATA, during the New Conflict. Despite this the Republic maintained a strong military presence in the Allatian system and managed to drive the invaders offworld the following year. Allate was destroyed by the Chande Khrzttin superweapon during the Chande War.